


Blackout

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Prompt: Thunder, Shameless Smut, Spooktober, Switch Steve Rogers, Switch Thor, Two beefy men, bros being bros, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: The thing about being fucked by Thor is that he has this uncanny ability to make you feel like the center of the universe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor, thundershield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211
Collections: Download fics





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween! This is my contribution to the spooktober challenge 2019, with the prompt of Thunder. So that means there was only one logical guy that deserved some special attention, Thor!
> 
> Many thanks to [Birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay), who helped me edit this! Now enjoy your porn!

The thing about being fucked by Thor is that he has this uncanny ability to make you feel like the center of the universe. 

Thor’s attentive, picks up on every single hint that the body of his partner betrays. He touches with big, strong hands massaging every muscle. He keeps a pace that doesn’t falter. Whispers the most wonderful things. Sends shivers down your spine with the way that his hair touches your skin. Makes one forget about any aches. He can fuck you slow, tenderly. He can fuck you hard and fast. Filling you up in the most wonderful way. But most importantly, he makes you feel it for several days after. 

Steve loves every second of it. 

Thor’s fingers grip him tightly around his hips, hard enough to bruise. When Steve wakes up the following morning, he’s certain he’s going to see faint green marks where Thor’s touch dug into his skin. He’s going to feel fucked the following morning, when he’s going to get up and move around. 

One of the big hands lets go from Steve’s hips as Thor thrusts into him, hard and deep with a wonderful roll of his hips that give everything such an exhilarating feeling with that wonderful pace. Over and over again. The hand moves up Steve’s spine, where he still feels the slight aches from the fight in Sokovia. Thor’s warm hand, because by some godly reason Thor runs warmer than Steve does, moves up his spine. When it comes to in between Steve’s shoulder blades, he pushes down. 

For one short moment, Steve can feel the tickle of Thor’s hair on his back before he’s face and chest down in the bed, hips up and kept there as Thor thrust now deeper into him. Steve lets out a stifled moan and turns his head to the side. He grabs hold of the sheets underneath him, soft and silky, and holds it so tightly that his knuckles must be turning white. 

Outside the rain is slamming loud and heavy against the glass windows, a clattering sound that’s only drowned by the sound of their skin slapping against one another and their moans.   


“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Steve moans over and over as Thor rolls his hips against him, filling him up and stretching him, moving deep into him in a way few people have in his lifetime. There’s pre-cum leaking from him, lube on the back of his thighs, on the back of his balls from when Thor had so sloppily lubed him up. He had just turned the tube upside down and squirted it out on him, rubbed it in and squeezed his ass before pushing his fingers inside. Two at once, Steve whimpered and trembled. Overwhelmed by the sudden amount of pleasure that Thor so easily drew out of him. 

His scalp stings a bit as Thor’s hand slides further down on the bed, still holding a fistful of hair. Steve gasps and tilts his head in whichever direction Thor’s hand drags him. He relishes the sting; it feels amazing. 

Behind him Thor groans, deep and rumbling. Thor feels wonderful like this, fucking him from behind and taking him just how he wants to. The only thing that this position lacks however, is that Steve doesn’t get to see how Thor makes those wonderful noises. Doesn’t get to see when he tilts his head back or how his eyes flicker closed, how the breath sometimes catches in his throat. 

The sweet, warm sensation grows in his abdomen, making Steve forget about the slight pains and aches, the small cuts and bruises from fighting hundreds of robots. Nothing else matters at that moment in the universe. Just them right then and there as Thor thrusts into him. Giving him more and more pleasure with each and every single touch, every movement. 

Steve lets out another gasp, tensing up around the other man. The muscles in his thighs tremble, the curve of his back is sharp in a fantastic way. Thor thrusts back in him, deep and wonderful, breath a bit harsher and a bit faster now as Steve is getting close. It only took them sleeping together twice after battles for Thor to learn all of Steve’s tells, and now he does his best to push him over the edge. 

“Bit more, bit more, just like that,” Steve murmurs, information that Thor already knows. Thor keeps thrusting in him just like that. Smart enough to know not to go faster, not to go harder, not to change anything. He keeps it just as is, just as Steve wants it and gets him closer to that orgasm with each movement. 

Steve lets out a series of short little  _ ah-ah-ah _ moans with each thrust that he gets. Each thrust feels as if it’ll be the next one to push him over the edge. Feeling as if it possibly couldn’t get any better, but it does. 

Then it hits him. Strong and all powerful, making all of his muscles relax and tense up at the same time as he comes, back arching up a little. He tenses up around Thor’s cock and imagines he can feel every vein. The dull pressure and a little bit of pain on his hip are wonderful contributors as he comes over the sheets they’ll have to change later. The sting on his scalp changes just a little as Thor eases his grip a little and brushes his thumb over Steve’s head. 

Steve’s panting and trembling, occasionally feeling a muscle in his back, thigh or arm twitch from aftershock. Gasping as he feels calmer, ten times better than he did before. A million times better since that morning. He grins, breath changing from short gasps to pants, to long breaths as he feels all of him come to ease. 

“Up.” He’s given a minute before Thor’s deep voice speaks, and with the hand that holds Steve’s hair he pulls further up the bed. He doesn’t pull Steve up, but he moves it enough to encourage him to shift further up on the bed. The pressure on his hip from Thor’s other hand urges him to lay down on the bed, stretched out and he does. 

“C’mon,” Steve whines at the sudden halt of Thor’s thrusts. He’s got him all filled up like this, grinding fully into Steve and that is wonderful in his own. Blissfully so after he came. But he wants more. The orgasm during foreplay, the orgasm just now isn’t enough to satisfy him. Thor knows this about him. He wants that light, sweet sweet burn as Thor is to move his hips back out, then the slide as he pushes back in him again. “C’mon, Thor, c’mon fuck me,” Steve breathes out, squirming on the bed. 

“Stay still,” Thor commands, and Steve remains still. He hadn’t even been aware that he had slowly been rocking into the bed, back against Thor. But now he remains still, tensing up every muscle in his body in an effort to stay right where he is. Thor shifts, but stays in Steve. He presses his hips against Steve’s ass, and slowly Steve feels how all of Thor just leans over him. Pressing his abdomen against Steve’s ass and the small of his back. His chest against the rest of him. His hair tickles over Steve’s shoulder as he lays all over him. Feeling the hot breath against his neck.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes out, barely managing to do that at the weight that’s pressing down on him. It’s warm and it’s suffocating and it’s absolutely amazing to be held down like that. It makes him feel small again, back when he had been nearly a foot shorter and a hundred fifty pounds less than he weighs now. Back when Bucky had pressed against him like this. Thor runs warmer than Steve does, so it brings him right back to those days. 

Thor lets out a groan right next to Steve’s ear and pulls his hips back. The sweet pull that barely lasts a second before Thor’s right back inside of him. A strong hand strokes down Steve’s bicep, squeezing the muscles and relaxing him, easing the tension and moves further down, past his elbow, down the rest of his arm and takes his hand in his own. Steve lets go of the sheet and spreads his fingers. Thor takes the chance to slide his fingers in between and squeezes his hand. 

The new angle has Thor hitting him deeper now. It works Steve up all over again. He gasps a little, cock pressed against the bed down against his thigh. He’s getting harder again. His recovery period had become so short when he had become his new self, and he can keep going like this until he’s satisfied. Thor, well, Thor is a good. His body has its own rules when it comes to things like this. 

“You’re so sweet, sound so lovely like this.” Thor mumbles against his ear, hot and deep. He licks behind Steve’s ear which sends a shiver down his spine. It feels oddly tingly. “You should hear yourself, I could listen to you forever.” The thrust has a sharp movement to it, quick and hurried. It makes Steve gasp again. 

Thor squeezes Steve’s hand so hard that it hurts a little. Hurts in a good way as he keeps thrusting into him in that sharp and hard way. With every little move Steve jolts forward a little and gets pulled right back with Thor’s movements. Like this Steve can’t really do anything else but take it, he doesn’t mind it, Thor enjoys giving. When Thor fucks him like this it’s hard to focus on anything else. 

He turns his head a little and Thor instantly takes the moment in action and thrusts into him, allowing him to come close enough to kiss Steve. Steve groans in the kiss, parting his lips a little. Thor slides his tongue into their kiss. Making it hot and heavy. He slides back a little, not as far as he otherwise could and thrusts back in. Steve moans again in their kiss, feeling all warm and tingly again. 

“You want to come like this?” Thor asks him. The thought of it is blinding. Steve imagines how it’ll feel with Thor’s heavy weight on top of him. Remembers how it was the last time they had fucked like this, after a hunt for Hydra in Ukraine. “You want to come like this underneath me?”

“Uh huh,” Steve barely manages to murmur in response before Thor kisses him again, deep and wonderful. The sky rumbles and the rain clatters harder against the window. But Steve still doesn’t hear it. Thor thrusts again and again. His cock sliding in and out of him in that wonderful way. His cock is dripping precum again he’s sure. 

Thor thrusts, and searches. He searches for that angle that does so many wonderful things to Steve’s body that he hadn’t even known he had been capable of. For that one particular angle of a thrust that sets every nerve in his body on fire. That makes all of him tense up and just gasp for more, beg for it. That makes him see stars and quiver underneath Thor.

Steve moans and gasps at nearly every thrust, keeping still for Thor and doesn’t even move along with him a little. He just takes him in the best way that he knows. Patiently waiting for Thor to find that correct little angle, that bundle of nerves that makes him lose the world around him. 

Then, Thor slides over it. Steve gasps and his body reacts on it’s own accord, tensing up around Thor and arching his ass back against Thor just a little. That’s the tell sign for Thor. He rumbles “Good.” And kisses Steve’s neck before sinking his teeth into it. He thrusts into him in that same angle over and over again, dragging his cock over the spot. It sends the same white, exhilarating pleasure through Steve’s body, and soon all he can make out is a bunch of needy gasps and sounds. 

Thor gives it to him, over and over to the point where it’s maddening, where Steve feels like he can’t breathe. Just when it seems like it can’t get any better, it does get better, over and over again. He knows he must look like a mess underneath of Thor, he  _ feels _ like a mess, but it feels so good that it’s worth it. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-” Steve whimpers, feeling the same warm heat from before fill him up from inside, finding every little inch of his body as it spreads. Holding on when all that Steve wants is for it to just let go so he can enjoy it. Thor pants heavily in his ear, putting in his best efforts to push Steve over the edge. He lets out a whimper, takes one more thrust, two more thrusts, and then that wonderful feeling finally lets go of him and washes all over him. 

Steve comes for a third time that evening. Trembling and shaking the little bit that he can with the weight of Thor pressing down on him. He loves it, he lets go of everything in the world and at that moment just fully lives for the pressure that courses through his body, slowly seeping out of him. He barely even notices when Thor lifts off him, just that little bit and hushes him, comforting him and rubbing his hand up Steve’s arm, over his shoulder and down his back. Thor’s thumb presses down against some muscles that are tensed up. It hurts, but at the same time it’s a wonderful feeling as Thor with a massage works the knot loose. 

“There we go,” Thor praises him when Steve’s finally coming down from his orgasm and lands back into the world. Back into the bed with Thor still inside of him. It’s a little uncomfortable now. A sign that their play is reaching to its end. But yet Steve can’t help but want more. He’s too sensitive for more now, and soon he’ll be to sore for more. 

The way that he remains still on the bed tells Thor the exact same thing. Thor is is too good at reading people off like this that it’s almost a little bit scary at times. A partner who has their full focus on you like this at all times is at times a little overwhelming in a good way, and so very intimate. Thor drags his hips back, and it burns just a little in a good way. 

Steve makes a strangled sound, and then Thor slides out of him with ease. Now Steve no longer feels empty, he feels fulfilled on that department. Thor’s hand is still massaging that knot, now untangling itself under the pressure, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. The bed shifts down on Steve’s left as Thor moves to that side, kneeling in the bed. Steve turns his head a little and watches, admires the thick and muscular thigh, shaped like Thor’s a statue of a greek god or something. Suddenly he wishes that the norse gods had gotten their own statues like that, more than just carvings out of wood, not even close to the same realism. 

Thor’s cock is still hard and thick in between his legs, hanging downwards just a little. Steve suddenly wants it back in his mouth, wants to blow Thor for hours on end. But they had stopped with protection several months ago, Steve didn’t want to get up and go through with a cleaning process first. 

Steve rolls over onto his side and pushes himself up with smoothness that he wasn’t certain he could have possessed. His hips feel slow, and every movement almost feels like there’s sand slowing them down after Thor held him in that strong grip. He slides a hand into Thor’s neck to the back of his head, feeling the soft brush of his long hair against the back of his hand and kisses the man. 

Thor leans into the kiss without a moment of doubt, half taking charge of it. Thor can’t do anything and just follow, he has to lead at least a little in all possible occasions and situations. There are only a handful of times where Thor lets go of all control Steve’s learned by now. He kisses him and slides his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Thor moans a little in their kiss, gripping hold of the hair on the back of Steve’s head again. 

He tugs it back and Steve goes with a sharp little gasp, closing his eyes and enjoys the sensation of Thor’s teeth brush over his neck. Hisses when he bites him, and then sucks at the skin. Some days he really wishes that love-bites would remain visible on their skin. Steve reaches in between the pair of them and takes Thor’s cock in his hand, giving him a couple of strokes. Thor lets out a murmur against Steve’s skin, breaking his concentration. Steve chases down for Thor’s lips again and kisses him. 

“Let me fuck you now,” Steve mutters to Thor in between a kiss. Thor just lets out a little noise of approval and lets Steve push him down on the bed. Thor doesn’t drop, but instead he lays down with ease and gracefulness that Steve never would manage, all while pulling Steve down with him thanks to the grip of his hair. Steve kisses him again and again, he can’t have enough of these kisses. They’re a perfect match with one another. 

Steve places his hands on either side of Thor, moving in between Thor’s legs. Thor pulls up his legs a little, spreading them so Steve can fit in between them perfectly with his narrow waist. One leg is pulled up further, so Thor can wrap it around Steve and keep him there and in place. Steve stays right there with no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. He kisses Thor again, pressing his hips against Thor, feeling his hard cock pressed in between their abdomens. How Thor even manages to last so long without even reaching one orgasm is entirely beyond Steve’s knowledge. 

Thor breaks their kiss as he moans, right against Steve’s lips. Steve chases him for another kiss and grinds again, loving the wonderful little sounds that Thor lets out. It’s hard to believe that they come from that mountain of a man. Soft little whimpers and whines as he wants more. 

“Where’d you put the lube?” Steve asks him in between one of their kisses. Thor makes another noise and breaks their kiss, looking to their right and sets his hand digging over the mess of the sheets and slides his hand under the pillow. Thor doesn’t find it, but Steve does when he starts searching on the same side of the bed. 

Steve grabs hold of the purple little bottle and pulls it over to him. Steve gives Thor one last kiss before he pulls away and sits up. Thor still keeps that one leg around Steve’s waist and grins up to him, biting down just a little on his lip and watches with dark and attentive eyes as Steve lubes up his fingers with it. He isn’t as generous as Thor is with the lube, because he knows Thor doesn’t like that amount of mess on himself. 

He gives Thor a look, who just nods once to tell Steve that he’s ready. Steve presses his fingers against Thor’s hole, teasing him a little. Urging him to relax. He strokes his other hand over Thor’s thigh and up past his knee, feeling his calf before he strokes down Thor’s legs a little. He watches how Thor’s teeth let go of his lips and they part a little, taking a soft breath. Carefully, Steve pushes in a finger. 

Thor takes another breath and closes his eyes. He tilts his head back and exposes his neck. Steve instantly wants to lean in and kiss the skin. He wants to lick him and taste him. Thor’s chest rises and falls a bit faster now. Steve can feel around his finger how Thor tenses up, then relaxes, then tenses up again. Almost in time with breathing. 

“Relax,” Steve encourages him and squeezes the muscle on Thor’s leg as he begins to move his finger. Thor tenses up again, and stays like that while Steve pulls his finger nearly all the way out, before pushing it right back in. 

“Oh,” Thor murmurs under his breath. He drops one of his large hands on his chest and strokes his own skin. His fingers dip over to one of his pecs, he takes a nipple in between them and twists a little. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Steve says, moving his finger a little bit faster now as Thor relaxes around him. “Jesus you really are, you should be told.” Steve admires the sight in front of him, how could he not? Thor is almost the most beautiful being he’s ever laid eyes on. Thor chuckles a little, even that sound seems to make the entire room rumble. Or maybe it’s the storm outside, Steve doesn’t really know, nor does he really care. 

He bites on his lip and nearly pulls his finger out of him again. When he pushes it back in he makes sure to give Thor a second one, stretching him out a little bit. Thor moans deeply at that, rocking his hips down against Steve’s hand. It amuses him a little. How Thor is always tense at first, but as soon as they’re past the initial tension, the initial stretch, Thor loves it. 

It doesn’t take long for Thor to moan each time Steve pushes his fingers into him. He makes the most delicious sounds when Steve twists his wrist as he pulls his fingers back out. He rocks his hips steadily, making needy little sounds. When Steve gives him that third finger Thor lets out a louder, deeper moan. 

“You want more?” Steve asks after thrusting his fingers into him a couple of times. Thor grips the bed above his head, the muscles in his arm strong and protruding. He almost pulls himself up a little with every movement, grinding back down against him. Thor nods, eyes still shut and lips parted open, making those wonderful sounds of his. “You want more of this? You want to feel me inside of you next?” 

“Yes,” Thor breathes out with more nods, quick and rapid little things. Steve smiles at the sight. He pulls his fingers out of him, slowly. Thor makes another needy little whine at that and tries to follow with the touch for as long as he can, which isn’t particularly far. Steve’s fingers are still slick. He wraps his hand around himself and gives himself a few strokes, spreading it out on himself. In front of him, Thor is rocking his hips steadily, his cock lays hard on his stomach. Steve wants nothing more but to touch him at that moment, but he resists. 

He grabs the little bottle of lube again and spreads some more in the palm of his hand, strokes himself again to spread himself out, getting himself all smooth and slick for Thor. He wants it to be smooth for him. Steve shifts closer and rearranges Thor on the bed. Pulls him a little bit closer by his hips and angles his other leg up and around Steve’s waist. Steve presses the tip of his cock against the hole, pushing against him a little. He looks Thor in his eyes, waiting for permission. He gets it with a nod.

“Oh fuck,” Steve groans when he pushes in. Thor is tight around him, but yet takes him in with ease. Warm and wonderful, Steve slides into him in one stroke, and presses his hips against Thor’s ass. Thor moans on the bed, grabbing hold of the bed again and twisting that nipple of his. He’s got a content smile on his features. 

Steve gives himself a short moment because he’s pretty confident he sees stars at the feeling. He hangs over Thor a little, breathing heavily as he tries to compose himself. It’s not until Thor rocks his hips a little that he wakes back up to reality. 

“C’mon, c’mon now Steve c’mon,” Thor begs him, patting him repeatedly on his arm. Steve does as he’s asked and pulls back his hips a little, a short calculated thrust. Thor moans and gets that very same blissful expression back on his face. Like this it isn’t hard for Steve to do it again, and again and again, picking up a faster pace and try to get as deep into Thor as he can. 

Thor moans for every single thrust, rocking his hips along as best as he can. He doesn’t do it for long however, the position makes it difficult to keep up with Steve as he starts to thrust faster into him. So instead he just relaxes and takes whatever he can get from Steve as he gets it, holding him tight around his waist with that powerful thigh that could probably crush him if Thor really to. 

“Just like that, that feels good,” Thor manages to murmur in between his own moans. Steve keeps it up the exact same way he did earlier, wanting Thor to feel good. After the way that Thor has made him feel earlier, it’s only right that Thor gets to feel just as, if not even better than Steve felt earlier. “Fuck that feels good,” Thor groans out. 

Steve slides one hand off Thor’s hip and over the cock that’s still laying against his abdomen. He strokes over it, taking hold of him. Thor moans louder at that, trying to arch his hips into the touch. Steve just holds him a bit tighter and keeps stroking him. Steve moans himself, working up a sweat, feeling the pleasure spread through him again. Thor looks and feels wonderful around him, he sounds wonderful, everything about him is wonderful. 

“Fuck,” Steve mutters under his breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats in multitudes in between his moans, thrusting into Thor a little bit harder. Thor takes it with no objections, his eyes falling shut again as he enjoys the pleasure. Steve lets go of Thor’s cock and leans in, presses his teeth against the skin on Thor’s neck and nips, licking the little bruise instantly after. He tastes wonderful. Steve happily kisses him again when Thor turns his head to find his lips. 

Thor slides his tongue into Steve’s mouth and shifts his legs, pulling them up and hooks his ankles around Steve’s waist. Steve grips Thor’s ass, squeezing it. Thor makes a pleased noise and places a hand in Steve’s neck to keep him there. Steve wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else. 

“Like this, a little bit more,” Thor tells him on breathless tone and groans again. Steve feels how Thor shivers underneath him. Steve nods and kisses him again. He keeps thrusting into Thor just how he did before, struggling to keep pace. Thor moans and closes his eyes, he gasps for breath and thrust by thrust Steve feels how Thor grows tighter around him. A steady sign that Steve is doing exactly what Thor wants him to do. 

“Oh,” Thor begins to murmur, over and over, as he grows even tighter, making it almost painful. He gasps, every muscle in his body growing hard. The rain clatters against the windows, and in the dark, Thor begins to light up. Little darts of electricity skate over Thor’s body, coming into existence from nothing, flickering for a second and then disappearing, darting onto Steve’s skin and stinging him in an exciting, wonderful way that makes everything feel better. 

Thor’s gasps change into deep moans, his fingers digging into Steve’s neck, nails scratching his skin. Steve feels himself getting closer, thrusting a little bit faster just to chase his own orgasm. Thor doesn’t seem to mind the change of pace, if anything he seems to enjoy it a little bit more. Steve whimpers, thrusting into Thor, grinds into him and reaches his orgasm, just as Thor does. 

Thor comes with a deep moan, shuddering underneath him as the windows clatter with the sound of thunder outside. He spills on his stomach as the lamps flicker a little and the room goes dark for a fraction of a second before lighting up with bright light as thunder strikes outside. Steve barely notices at first, and keeps grinding against Thor, who clenches down on him as he rides out his orgasm. 

They pant in unison and Steve brings his forehead against Thor’s, closes his eyes and relaxes. Thunder keeps striking outside, loud and intimidating for another three or four seconds, and then the world goes silent as Steve’s bedroom and his view plunges into darkness. Moments later the rain begins to clatter against the window again. 

Thor drops a heavy arm around Steve’s shoulders, which pulls him down on top of Thor’s chest. Steve goes easily, relaxing and closing his eyes. Thor raises a hand and strokes his fingers over the hair on Steve’s neck. “That was good,” Thor murmurs. Steve doesn’t have to look up to see the smile that plays on Thor’s face. Steve can tell just by the tone that he uses. 

“Mm,” Steve murmurs in response, smiling to himself and nods. He could lay like this on top of Thor forever. He shifts a little and rests his chin on Thor’s chest, watching him attentively in the dark room. “Did you cause a blackout when you came?” Steve asks. He can barely make out Thor smiling in the dark, and then hears how the man begins to laugh, feels it all the way in his chest. Steve joins in, the hilarity of it hitting him, and because he just feels so damn good. 

“Maybe I’m a little guilty,” Thor says. Steve snickers. 

“Just a little,” Steve lays his head back down on Thor’s chest and looks out of the windows. The city is dark, but over the East River, Manhattan still shines with light. 

“It’ll come back,” Thor muses and starts to toy with the hair on Steve’s neck again. Steve snorts, and wonders just how long it’ll take for the power to come back online. Let alone if anyone even can figure out what the hell happened. “Eventually.”

\--

The power does come back on about ten minutes later. When the lamp on the nightstand flickers back to life, Steve and Thor untangle themselves from one another. Steve showers first, so Thor can recover a little bit more. When he leaves the shower, and Thor steps in, the rain outside has all but stopped. 

Steve walks over to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker. He makes enough for about four cups of coffee, and then goes to sit by his table. He powers up his laptop and browses the internet a little. When the coffee maker is done, he helps himself to a mug. The first thing Steve does when he’s back on the computer is check his email. He opens an email Sam sent him -- it’s only two lines, but there’s a bunch of attached documents. Steve opens them one by one and starts to read. 

“I can help you find him, you know?” Thor’s voice catches him off guard and Steve jumps a little. He smiles timidly, as if that’s his way of apologizing. “Your friend, I can help you find him. I know someone, he’s the watcher of worlds, he sees everything and everyone. If you want me to, I can ask him and he can find your friend for you. It would only take him a minute, not even that.” 

“Oh,” Steve says softly, watching Thor who keeps his eyes fixed on him. The thought is exhilarating. That he could learn where Bucky is in less than five minutes if he just asked. He could be on his way within an hour to find him. “That’s… that’s nice of you, Thor. It really is, but…” 

“But?” Thor asks, leaning his head forward a little as he waits for Steve to continue. 

Steve licks his lips, picking his words carefully. “But I think… I think he has a head start, because he wants there to be a headstart. I’m looking for him, and he knows I’m looking for him. He leaves me a trail of crumbs. Keeps me close, but also keeps me at a distance. I think… when he wants me to find him, that he’ll stop running, and that he’ll let me come to him. I don’t think I should… know where he is and go knocking on his door, or something. If he has a door. But thank you. It means a lot.” 

Thor nods a little, keeping his eyes on Steve for another couple of seconds like he’s waiting to see if Steve will change his mind. When he doesn't, he clears his throat and points over to the coffee maker. “Can I?” He asks and glances back to Steve. 

“You can,” Steve says with a little smile, and watches as Thor helps himself to a cup of coffee. He turns, and sips at the beverage, groaning and shutting his eyes. 

“Odin’s beard, this tastes good,” Thor mutters, instantly taking another sip. Steve chuckles.   


“Hey Thor?” Steve says, turning back to his laptop, but still watching him. Thor hums, distracted by the coffee. “Thank you, I mean it.” 

“Of course,” Thor says with a little smile, mug still against his lips. “I’m your friend, Steve. I’ll help you if you need it.” 


End file.
